Battery-powered, portable electronic devices (which are, more generally, electrical devices) are used for a variety of purposes. For example, public safety personnel (police officers, fire fighters, paramedics or other first responders) may use communication devices, recording devices, and other battery-powered portable electronic devices that are useful to them during the performance of their duties. In another example, people engaging in hiking, mountain or rock climbing, hunting, or similar outdoor recreational activities may use a battery-powered portable electronic device (for example, a navigation device) to enhance their recreational experience.
Wireless power transfer systems have been implemented to recharge the batteries of such devices. Wireless power transfer systems transfer electrical power, without wired connections, using, for example, inductive or resonant magnetic coupling.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.